Fathers be Good to Your Daughters
by Kinoki
Summary: [Some AU] Hiiro, the head of some big company, takes orders from noone. Noone except a little odangoed brat with the power to wrap you around her wittle finger, that is.
1. Hot Fudge!

**Fathers be Good to Your Daughters**

Hiiro glanced at his watch, it was almost 3. Usagi was going to kill him if he was late for their date. He rubbed his temple, glaring menacingly at the inspector. Inspector Diddly-Squat-Ugly-Face here wouldn't shut up. He kept ranting about how 'Mr. Yui' should treat his workers better. What did Hiiro care about what this ugly-face had to say? It was of no importance, and it wasn't like he would be nicer to his workers just because the guy said so.

"...I'm sure you'll take this into deep consideration, Mr. Yui." Inspector Ugly-Face said, shutting his briefcase. Hiiro almost screamed for joy, as the inspector stood from his chair. Hiiro followed suit and the two left his office.

"I'll be interviewing a few more workers, before I take my leave, Mr. Yui," Insp. Hina said. Hiiro's brain dropped to his stomach. There was _no_ way this idiot was staying. Hiiro wasn't about to have his Usagi beating on him for being late--and if he didn't show at all...Hiiro glared at the inspector.

"Oh, no you don't. You've outstayed your welcome, I don't care if this is your job! Get out of here!", Hiiro started shoving the older man towards the elevator down the hall, "Minako, I'm leaving--finish the calligraphy on the Gala invitations, email me a copy and I'll approve it to the printers," Hiiro grabbed his coat and flew past the inspector.

"Hey!" the inspector called angrily, "This isn't going to be good for your image Mr. Yui! I hope you know that!"

Minako, Hiiro's secretary, snorted derisively, "I think he has more important things to do than to listen to your whiny blustering. I trust you know that way to the door? By the way, don't worry about rescheduling, it isn't going to happen." she held a small hand in the air, inspecting her nails. With a nod of approval she flashed the inspector the 'L' sign and went back to her nail polishing.

--+--

_Fathers be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Usagi lifted the chalk up, smiling at the masterpiece that lay before her on the sidewalk. Looking around, she noticed that there was no-one to share her joy with. Her smile fell, maybe he wasn't coming? It wouldn't be the first time he'd forgotten about her.

Daddy was a very important person. Thats what his pretty helper said once. He had lots of work, work that would give Usagi a home, food, and nice clothes to wear.

Usagi dropped her Barbie backpack and sat on the cold ground. She couldn't go inside the school since the gates were locked after everyone left. Then again, she could...always slip through the bars and sneak in...

--+--

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Hiiro slammed his fist onto the steering wheel as he pulled up to Juuban Elementary. He parked the car, looking around almost frantically. There. A little pink backpack sat innocently on the sidewalk, pieces of colorful chalk were strewn about. He walked briskly and picked up the bag. He glanced around, and a feeling of dread came over him. What if she'd been kidnapped? All because of him?

"Daddy! Youw made it!" an ever familiar voice squealed. Hiiro turned to the voice. There she was. His little Chibi-Chibi. Her chubby little cheeks flushed from the cold. There she stood, on the other side of the gate, grinning happily at him.

Hiiro dropped the little bag and ran up to the gate, sliding his jacket off. In a few swift movements he had practically flown over the tall gate. Usagi giggled.

"I didn't know youw could do that daddy!" she squealed again as her father pulled her into his loving arms. He kissed the top of her little red head.

"Usagi! Thank goodness you're okay!" he squeezed her in a bear hug that the five-year-old heartily returned. She pulled away.

"You'we late." she said, folding her arms. Hiiro smiled a small smile, "I know kiddo, daddy's sorry. How about I make it up to you with...a hot fudge sundae?"

"You think you can buy me ovew?" little Usagi pouted, then smiled, "Well youw can!"

"Alright then, one question though. How did you get over here?"

--+--

**Notes:**

I can just picture Hiiro acting like that! To me, I think he'd make a great father! He's so cute and adorable! Maybe more than Usagi! If thats possible! Isn't Usagi's dialogue adorable? When I was her age I had a speaking problem and had to take classes. Imagine a five year old saying "Tool," instead of "Cool,".

And...if you didn't realize, Usagi isn't Usagi Tsukino! Its...Chibi-Chibi! _'He kissed the top of her little red head.'_ I don't know why I didn't make it our dear Buns, maybe there's a deeper reason, I'll think of some way to put Usagi in though, because she must always be around to save the day! That and she's my favorite character, so she has to be in this. I just thought I'd clear that up, in case there are people who're wondering why Usagi is Hiiro's kid. I wouldn't do that! Its kinda gross, if only cuz I'm a fan of the U:H pairing.

Well, read and review! Another story that popped into me head! I really gotta try to finish the other ones...


	2. Spongebob Squarepants

**Fathers be Good to Your Daughters**

"Usagi...we need to talk," Hiiro sighed, his little girl sat across from him in their large dining room. The red-head looked up from her plate.

It had been two weeks since the incident at Usagi's school and the principal had taken it upon herself to call Hiiro just about every day to make sure he hadn't forgotten about the child. She seemed unable to understand the fact that 'Mr. Yui's' work was important.

_"So you think your work is more important than your child? Mr. Yui..." the principal, Ms. Gradey, looked sternly at the young man. Hiiro gritted his teeth, trying not to mouth off at the woman, he kept in mind there was a six year old boy outside the office awaiting his punishment for dropping ice down a girl's back. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of him to let a child hear such colorful language so he held his tongue._

_"Ms. Gradey--I didn't say that." he sighed heavily, getting himself another dirty look from the almost elderly woman, "I just have difficulty getting out of work early enough to pick her up. Can't you just put her in some sort of after-school activity to keep her busy--and safe--until I can come pick her up?"_

Stupid school. What kind of school didn't offer after-school activities?

"What abowt daddy?" Usagi asked, picking up a spoonful of macaroni-and-cheese, looking at the Spongebob-shaped noodle. Probably looking for any blemishes in the item of food.

"You know daddy has trouble being on time to pick you up, right?"

"Well, yeaw. You'we always late."

Hiiro winced, the kid didn't realize how harsh she could sound sometimes, and it wasn't like he could correct her, she was usually right. Always the winner.

'Just like her mother,' he thought.

"Well daddy has come up with an idea, it's a very good idea. It's so that you don't have to be by yourself after school, or any other time daddy is late."

"Really?" she tore her wide blue eyes away from Squidward, whose nose was abnormally large.

"Yes, but it would take a lot of cooperation on your part. You'd have to be good, and do as you're told."

His daughter made a face, she didn't much like rules and any of that sort of thing.

"I guess...but daddy?"

"Yes?" Hiiro looked down at his own meal, wondering what had possessed him to endorse commercial food.

"Whats...coop-arshun?"

--+--

Usagi frowned at the 'resume' before her. She didn't know what it was for really, but she knew it meant that some smelly old lady would be telling her what to do all the time.

A _nanny_. That was daddy's idea.

'Sowwy daddy, but I just can't standy by and let youw do this,' she thought rebeliously, 'I bet mama wouldn't like it eithew.'

Usagi pictured her mother in her mind, she was beautiful. The young woman had long blonde hair, and the same blue eyes as Usagi had. The picture Usagi remembered had both of her parents standing together--Duo said it had been taken some years before they had been married.

Duo promised Usagi that Hiiro wouldn't find out she knew about her mama. She wasn't supposed to know about her mama. Duo said Hiiro wouldn't find out Usagi knew her mama had been in trouble. Usagi wasn't supposed to think about her mother.

But it was hard! She wanted to know more about her--she wanted to know why her mama was so much shorter than her daddy!

That day she had gone into daddy's room, looking around his dressers--the ones she could reach anyway--while Duo took a nap. He was supposed to be baby-sitting her, but he said he was real tired. She found the picture under his socks.

It had been well taken care of, it looked like it had been taken like, the day before. But her daddy looked different--thats when Duo had woken up and explained about her mother.

The other kids in class made fun of her. Little Usagi had no mommy. Sure some kids' parents had divorced, but none of them had heard of someone just not having a mommy. Before all that started in school Usagi hadn't even known what a mother was!

Oh well, when she was old enough she'd reprimand her father on the topic.

She would be six in only months, a real woman!

--+--

**Notes:**

I haven't written anything in a long time! I hope you enjoy this, even though the chapters of this story are a bit shorter than all my other ones...it's something...I just haven't had much to write lately, I'm sorry ya'll!

R&R please!


End file.
